Shibari
by Sexcalibur
Summary: Sasuke comes home to a very horny Sakura. A neck tie, a rope, and red, lacy lingerie. Are you ready?


Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heaved a sigh as he slowly and silently slid open the door to his and Sakura's apartment.<p>

He'd been gone a month on a reconnaissance mission to Amegakure. It wasn't a dangerous mission but it was a very tiring one. Having had to live all the time on tents set up on caves while the rainy weather of Amegakure bombarded them, Sasuke was more than glad he was home to a bed and more especially to a girlfriend. All he wanted to do now was collapse and snuggle under the covers.

Thoughts of soft pillows and warm blankets left his mind though when, as he entered his abode, a shadow tackled him to the floor. Letting his guard down because he's in his home and having fatigue on top of that, Sasuke couldn't do nothing but struggle as the enemy bound his arms and legs. He had to gather his wits and subdue the enemy. He had to think of a strategy.

But his planning was cut off when the other person spoke.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stood in nothing but her undergarments, lacy, red, lingerie type of undergarments.

"Sakura?" Sasuke deadpanned. "What the hell?" he said as he was sprawled on the floor.

Sakura smiled at him, the kind of smile that told him something not good was going to happen. He had seen that smile when she pretended to indulge Naruto on his ramen litany before hitting him with a chakra-enhanced fist. He had seen that smile when Kakashi slipped and read aloud a line in his Icha Icha Paradise before Sakura promptly swiped the book, ripped it to shreds, and slapped him upside the head. He had seen that smile when she and Ino were about to do something very evil, like make him eat ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke manage to ask as Sakura dragged him into their bedroom. She hauled him over her shoulder and dropped him unceremoniously on their bed.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" Sasuke repeats, annoyance in his tone.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Sakura proceeded to unclasp her bra and her breasts bounced free. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. Sakura untied him. She then brought his hands on both side of the headboard and reinforced it with chakra strings. She did the same to his feet and tied it at the feet of the bed. All the while Sasuke was ogling her chest.

Sasuke was pulled out of his trance when he hears Sakura's giggles as she mounts him. Only then did Sasuke notice his new position, arms and legs pulled on the four corners of the bed and bound with chakra strings.

Sakura's middle finger formed a green chakra scalpel and then she started cutting through his black Anbu shirt.

"Sakura. Stop." Sasuke tried to keep calm as the weapon occasionally grazed his skin. "Sakura. Stop it." Sakura didn't seem to hear anything he said as she hummed merrily while undressing him by means of her chakra scalpel.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was down to his boxers. Sakura got off him and went to their closet.

"Sakura" Sasuke tried again. He struggled against his confines but to no avail. "Sakura. This is rape."

Sakura reappeared at his side with a neck tie on her hands. She kneeled next to him until her lips were level with his ears. Then she whispered, "Stop saying my name like that. I'm getting… wet."

Sasuke's eyes widened for the second time around but as he was whipping his head to look at her, his sight was hindered by a cloth. Sakura had blind folded him.

Sasuke growled lowly at the new restriction.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun, it'll be over soon." Sakura's seductive voice flitted to his ears as he felt a weight on his waist. Then, lithe fingers started dancing on his chest, skimming his muscles and abs, teasing and never really touching. Sasuke groaned at his growing arousal.

The fingers are soon replaced by lips as Sakura began trailing kisses all over his chest. She sucked and licked his pulse before stopping inches from his lips. Sasuke was gritting his teeth as Sakura was smiling down at him.

"I said relax." Sakura whispered before pressing her lips against his. Sasuke was hesitant at first but soon participated when Sakura started sucking his bottom lip. They continued kissing until Sakura's hand reached the waistband of his boxers. She ended the kiss as her hand dipped inside his boxers.

The next thing Sasuke felt is Sakura's very warm tongue swirling on his nipple and her even warmer hand holding on firmly to his cock. Sasuke couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth, followed by a, "Fuck, Sakura."

Sakura started pumping his cock while her mouth was doing wonderful things all over his abdomen. At the absence of sight, Sasuke could only focus on the feel of Sakura's tongue lathering his upper body and her nimble fingers going up and down his cock. At some point, Sakura began lowering her assault.

After deeming him hard enough, Sasuke's boxers were harshly pulled down to reveal his erection. By this time Sakura's lips were peppering around his cock.

Sakura was kneeling in between his legs while she continued teasing him.

"Fuck." Sasuke said again as his hips unconsciously bucked upward.

Sakura stopped her ministrations and then he felt it. The warm muscle that has been licking his upper body a while ago was now tracing the slit where he ejaculates. A hand followed and settled at the base of his cock.

At the same time, her mouth swallowed the head of his erection and her hand started pumping. Sasuke could only concentrate on the immense pleasure as squelching sounds fill their room. Her teeth would occasionally graze his length but would immediately be followed by warmth from her licks. Meanwhile, her hand was doing its own magic as it stimulated his shaft and balls.

His fatigue dissipated when a rush of adrenaline surged in between his legs as Sakura continued pleasuring him.

He was all ready to cum when Sakura released him with a pop.

For a moment Sasuke thought that she had left him tied and aroused. But his fear was forgotten when he felt Sakura lowering on him.

He growled as he felt her panty grazing his cock. She had only pushed aside the cloth to her crotch and now she was going to ride him with her panty on. Sasuke struggled more than ever as his arousal was completely swallowed into her tight hole. He can hear Sakura's erratic moans as he filled and stretched her. He could only imagine Sakura's position. Was she squatting or kneeling or plain sitting on him, he can't tell. What his mind told him to do was move. So he did.

For a while the two adjusted at the difficult position before finding the perfect angle. Sakura started bouncing on him while Sasuke blindly met her efforts with his own violent, upward thrusts.

In moments they were both approaching climax. Sakura clamped him, milking him. Sasuke spurted his seed inside her womb with a loud groan.

Sakura fell on his chest as they both panted their exhaustion. Right then, Sakura's chakra strings disappeared, freeing Sasuke. He lazily removed the blindfold before settling his hands on Sakura's back. He began tracing shapes along her spine while his other hand petted her hair.

It was Sakura who broke the silence. He felt the vibration of her voice as she spoke, "I missed you Sasuke-kun… I missed listening to your heartbeat like this… I missed saying Good Morning to your scowling face… I missed your warmth… I… missed having sex with you… Do you know how hard it is to masturbate?"

Sasuke was taken aback at her confession. Images of Sakura masturbating, her legs spread, fingers pumping her womanhood with vigor, and face contorting in utter pleasure were enough to get his arousal going again.

Sakura yelped at Sasuke flipped their position. His dark eyes bore through her green ones. An arm was tucked underneath her back, hand cradling her head while his other hand was already gently kneading a breast.

"I missed you too." Sasuke said, not breaking eye contact nor halting his kneading. He then closed the gap between their lips as they engaged in a heated kiss. Sakura's hands automatically buried themselves on Sasuke's hair.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Not my best but let's just say that in order for an art to be called a masterpiece, a million and one art work should look like crap compared to it. I don't get it either.<p>

**Shibari** means bondage in japanese. I wanted to make this longer, proceed to round 2 and what not, but I'm sleepy.

For those who follow my stories, I have half of the third installment to **La Petite Mort** and **In Finis** finished... in my head.

Yeah. Whatever.

Anyway. Don't favorite or alert without a review. They're like my turn-on, them reviews. So yeah.

Review. Flame. Criticize.

Whatever floats your boat.


End file.
